superlistfandomcom-20200213-history
Ability Level
"Who cares if data says he's 54.6 times stronger than me. That just means this'll be '''54.6 times' more fun!"'' '-Natalie Brooks' Synopsis Ability levels are used to classify a character's potential, usually in combat, in terms of intelligence, strength, speed, durability, energy output, and fighting skills. Intelligence The ability to think and process information. * 0 = None * 1 = Slow or impaired * 2 = Normal * 3 = Learned * 4 = Gifted * 5 = Genius * 6 = Super-Genius * 7 = Omniscient Strength The maximum ability to lift (press) weight over one's head (under optimal conditions) * 0 = Weak: cannot lift own body weight * 1 = Normal: able to lift own body weight * 2 = Peak Human: able to lift over twice own body weight, up to 800 lbs * 3 = Enhanced: able to lift over 800 lbs to 10 tons * 4 = Superhuman: able to lift over 10 to 25 tons * 5 = Superhuman: able to lift over 25 to 100 tons * 6 = Superhuman: able to lift over 100 to 1000 tons * 7 = Incalculable: able to lift over 1000 tons Speed The ability to move through space by running or flight * 0 = Below Normal: immobile to maximum walking speed. * 1 = Normal: able to move over 10 to 30 mph * 2 = Enhanced: able to move over 30 to 100 mph * 3 = Subsonic: peak velocity below Mach-1 (approximately 760 miles per hour) * 4 = Speed of sound: peak velocity between Mach-1 to Mach-2 * 5 = Supersonic: peak velocity between Mach-2 to Orbital Velocity approximately 17,000 mph) * 6 = Speed of light: peak velocity up to 186,000 miles per second * 7 = Warp speed: transcending light speed Durability The ability to resist or recover from bodily injury * 0 = Weak: minor blows can be fatal * 1 = Normal: bullet wounds can be fatal * 2 = Peak Human: excessive force can be fatal * 3 = Enhanced: major organ damage may be fatal * 4 = Regenerative: decapitation or various energies can be fatal * 5 = Bulletproof: internal damage, extreme energy or force can be fatal * 6 = Invulnerable: cosmic, magical, and chi energy or attacks from beings with similar status can be fatal * 7 = Virtually Indestructible: attacks from beings with similar status can be fatal Energy Projection The ability to discharge energy * 0 = None * 1 = Ability to discharge energy on contact * 2 = Short range, duration, single energy type * 3 = Medium range, medium duration, single energy type * 4 = Long range, long duration, single energy type * 5 = Expanding range, can discharge massive amounts of energy in the vicinity (or beyond) at once * 6 = Able to discharge multiple forms of energy * 7 = Virtually unlimited command of all forms of energy Fighting Skills Proficiency in combat (hand-to-hand battles, tactical decisions, etc.) * 0 = None * 1 = Normal * 2 = Some training * 3 = Experienced fighter * 4 = Skilled fighter * 5 = Master of a single form of combat * 6 = Master of several forms of combat * 7 = Master of virtually all conventional forms of combat